


Amber and Emerald

by Spoony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Heterochromia, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoony/pseuds/Spoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short thing in which Eren reveals his heterochromia to his boyfriend, Levi (duh).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber and Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from this http://moeskine.tumblr.com/post/81842689740/erejean-week-day-six-touch-eren-has (though replaced Jean with Levi)

Eren’s eyes had always fascinated Levi. He couldn’t quite put a name on their colour: there was rich green and a slight tinge of blue in them, but also something more, a hint of gold around the irises. He’d brought up the subject a couple of times when they’d first started seeing each other, but Eren had always been evasive and would use any kind of means to change the subject (one of those leading to their first kiss, which Levi didn’t mind at all). After a while he’d figured it was best to just drop the issue and not pester Eren about it, since it wasn’t that important anyway - just Levi’s natural curiosity driving him to learn more about his boyfriend.  
  
Now that Eren himself had initiated that conversation Levi found it hard to put up an indifferent front. He’d been telling himself not to push Eren to talk about it for so long that the subject had developed into a kind of taboo for him. That didn’t mean it didn’t continue to interest him, though. He often found himself spacing out, coming up with theories as to why his beautiful lover refused to talk about his beautiful eyes. He often found himself overusing the word ‘beautiful’ during those times. Nevertheless, he managed to keep his cool while watching his boyfriend fidget nervously before him.  
  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Don’t force yourself,” Levi said, satisfied to hear his voice had remained as calm as ever. That would mean his face shouldn’t be showing too much excitement either.  
  
“No, I really want to tell you, it’s just…” Eren was glancing around like a cornered animal trying to find an escape route.  
  
“Just what? Is it something bad?”  
  
“No, no, it’s um… it’s just that I’m… Well, it’s not exactly something people deem as ‘normal’, so…”  
  
Something abnormal? Ah, people don’t really appreciate abnormal, do they?  
  
“So you’ve been bullied about it before?” Levi could tell he’d hit the bull’s-eye just by looking at Eren’s melancholic expression. The boy nodded, shoulders slumped. Levi’s expression softened as he reached to touch Eren’s cheek reassuringly. “Whatever it is, I would never shun you, nor make fun of you.”  
Eren broke into a gentle smile, nuzzling Levi’s hand before taking a step back. He lowered his head and raised his hand, taking his thumb and forefinger to… pinch the bridge of his nose? No, his fingers remained separate as they reached his… eyes. Levi’s eyebrows shot up as Eren took out what seemed to be contact lenses. The boy kept his gaze to the floor and took a shaking breath. Then, slowly, he lifted his gaze to Levi’s.

Levi sharply sucked in his breath, then let it out in a soft “holy shit”. He couldn’t help it. What he was now looking at had caught him totally off guard. Eren’s left eye remained the bluish green it had always been, but the right one… It was a soft brown, so light it seemed to have a hint of gold in it. Together the two looked almost like…  
  
“Amber and emerald,” Levi whispered softly, marveling at the sight in front of him. He’d never seen a heterochromiac in real life, but now that he had, he could fully appreciate the beauty of this “genetic glitch”. He’s always considered his boyfriend to be beautiful. Now? Absolutely breathtaking. And what’s more, this was a side to Eren not just anybody could see. Levi couldn’t help but silently thank whoever had created the beautiful creature that was now shaking with anticipation, wanting to know exactly what Levi was thinking, but dreading it at the same time. Levi reached out, put his hands on either side of Eren’s face and pulled the boy closer. Then, locking gazes with Eren, he said: “I don’t know what idiot ever bullied you for this, but know that I have never in my life seen anything as fucking beautiful as your eyes.”  
  
Those very eyes swam with tears as Eren registered the acceptation and love behind Levi’s words. Levi wiped the tears off absentmindedly and pulled Eren’s face to a soft, gentle kiss. Or that’s what it was supposed to be. Just as soon as their lips touched, Levi felt frenzy build up in Eren. The boy seemed to become bolder and bolder, hugging Levi’s body to himself and exploring it with his hands. Soon they were both gasping for breaths one looking hungrier than the other. Levi was surprised to find that his knees felt weak under Eren’s gaze. He smiled against Eren’s demanding lips and breathed out a content sigh. One secret less between them. With each broken wall they were becoming closer, and for once he didn’t feel compelled to retreat back to the safety of solitariness. He had found a place to belong to, illuminated by two bright jewels. His amber and emerald.


End file.
